


The Empty Heart

by RacheyRagdoll



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacheyRagdoll/pseuds/RacheyRagdoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been two years since the incident at St Barts hospital. John has been slowly but surely recovering, but now he has suddenly become paranoid. Wherever he goes, be it work or his local cafe, John thinks he is seeing Sherlock. Is John going crazy over the loss of his best friend, or could it be something more miraculous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Empty Heart

It had been almost two years since the incident at St Bartholomew’s hospital. No matter where John went, everyone he met had heard about the incident, and often recognized him from the numerous newspaper articles that had emerged shortly after. There was no denying it, no matter what John did; he could never get away from his previous life. Not that he hadn’t tried. After getting endless phone calls from Mrs Hudson, Molly and Mycroft, John had decided to cut out the people he had loved altogether and start afresh with someone who had never met his former best friend. He moved out of 221b Baker Street, got a new apartment and changed his phone number. Sure, being part of the Government, it would have been only too easy for Mycroft Holmes to have tracked him down, but everything had been quiet. They were leaving him be, knowing that he would refuse to talk about it even if they tried to confront him. That was what John wanted, to be alone with his thoughts and to mourn the loss of Sherlock Holmes, the bravest man he had ever known. 

After meeting Mary Morstan, things started to change for the better. John found himself thinking about Sherlock less and less. For the first time since Sherlock’s death, he was happy. Of course, Mary had seen him in the newspapers alongside his former colleague, so he had had to explain his side of the story, making it clear that Sherlock had not been a fake like some of the news stories had insisted. If anything, John was a loyal friend, and even though Sherlock was no longer with him, he would still frequently defend him against anyone who tried to label him as a fraud. John had hoped that Mary would have been satisfied with his explanation and dropped the subject, but she seemed keen to learn more details.  
“So, Sherlock. You were rather close to him?” Mary asked, pouring out some tea from the teapot into two cups.  
“He was my best friend,” John said simply, “no, no sugar,” he said quickly, stopping Mary from dropping a sugar lump into his cup.  
“So you were just friends?” Mary teased, putting the sugar lump into her own cup and stirring it thoughtfully. “Some of the articles I read seemed to think otherwise.”  
“No, no we were just friends,” John confirmed, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. His relationship with Sherlock had been complicated to say the least. Of course, they had only been friends, but that didn’t mean their feelings for each other had not stretched further than friendship. John hadn’t been sure, but the glances he and Sherlock used to share had seemed to say something more. Of course, it could all have been a one sided affair. Sherlock had never been one for sharing his true feelings. Come to think of it, Sherlock had rarely expressed fondness for anyone. He was, as he had put it himself ‘a highly functioning sociopath’. Sherlock Holmes rarely worked well with others. But then, why the sudden change of heart? Why had he suddenly wanted John Watson by his side at every crime scene? He had obviously become very fond of his new colleague, but how fond, John wasn’t sure. There was something about Sherlock, his pure genius, his wit, his bravery, that attracted John like a moth to a flame. The first time he had ever met Sherlock he had been impressed, he had wanted to spend more time with this man. And now he never would. Sherlock was gone, and even Sherlock Holmes could not be brought back from the dead.


End file.
